Gaining More Family
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Summer and Forrest meet their new paternal grandparents. Done as a request for VinnieStokerLover. :)


**VinnieStokerLover, who owns Summer and Forrest, asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! :)**

 **Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. I only own Rachel.**

* * *

 **Gaining More Family**

Rook came into the mansion after work. "A good day for a change," he said with a relieved sigh.

"Daddy! Daddy!" A voice called out and Rook looked up with a smile to see Summer running from the hallway up to him, smiling as she held her arms open wide.

"Hey, pumpkin!" He greeted her, catching her as she glomped him happily and Rook stood up and gently spun her around, making her smile.

"I missed you, Daddy," she said.

"I missed you and your mother and brother," Rook said honestly. "Were you a good girl today?"

"Uh-huh!" Summer said, nodding. "Forrest and I helped Mommy when she went grocery shopping today and Uncle Whampire joined us today."

Said Vladat came up with Forrest on his back. "They were both very good today, Rook," he said.

Forrest then reached for Rook, who accepted him from Whampire. "Daddy, why are people so mean to Mommy? A lady came up and she said that there was no way me and Summer were Mommy's children and Mommy and Uncle Whampire got mad at her," he said.

Rook felt his fur bristle a tad and looked at Whampire, who looked a bit upset too. "That lady had some very rude things to say about Rachel and how she was quote 'taking in children who needed to be put in an orphanage or foster home'. Rachel turned to the lady and told her that some people weren't heartless and that she'd gladly give any homeless child that came to her door a home. Another couple stepped up and said it was good that someone was doing something to help children instead of berating others who were doing it," he said with a smile. "That obnoxious woman stormed off in embarrassment after that."

"Good. Serves her right," said Rook before he turned to his son. "Some people unfortunately judge your mother like that, but they're wrong to do that."

"I don't like it when people say mean things about Mommy," said Summer.

Rook had to agree as Rachel then came out. "I thought I heard you come in, Rook," she said with a smile as she gave him a quick, loving kiss.

"The children and Whampire were telling me what happened earlier," he said.

Rachel nodded. "Yes, there will always be people who judge," she said sadly.

Summer reached for her mother, who took her in her arms. "Mommy, don't let that meanie get you," she said.

Rachel smiled with a chuckle. "That's right, Summer," she said. "No one's going to bring us down like that."

Forrest then looked at Whampire. "Uncle Whampire, how fast can you fly?" He asked.

"Pretty fast," said the Vladat as he smiled, sensing what Forrest was thinking of.

Rook noticed too. "If Uncle Whampire takes you both flying, you make sure you hold onto him and listen to him," he said in a slightly stern voice.

"Yes, Daddy," Forrest and Summer said in unison, but also respectfully as Whampire chuckled.

"Alright, we'll be in the training room," he said as he headed off with the children in his arms.

Rook then took Rachel into his arms and kissed her soundly, making her knees buckle as she held onto him. "You okay, Baby?" He asked.

"I'm okay, Honey," she said. "It's just something I have to deal with."

Rook suddenly had an idea. "I think I know what could cheer our children up," he said.

"What?" Rachel asked curiously.

He smiled. "What if my mother and father came to visit?" He asked.

The blonde-haired woman instantly smiled. "That would be wonderful," she said.

* * *

Rook headed out the next day, going to his homeworld of Revonnah and seeing his family. His father greeted him warmly. "Blonko, welcome, my son," he said.

"Thank you, Father," Rook said. "How are you, Mother, and my siblings?"

"We are well," said Rook Da. "And you and your fiancée?"

"We are well too, Father," said Rook. "And Rachel and I have recently adopted two children, a boy and a girl."

"You have become parents?" Rook Da asked, smiling.

"Yes, and Rachel and I want you and Mother to meet your grandchildren."

Rook Bralla, who was setting the table for lunch, smiled. "When can we meet them?" She asked.

Rook smiled. "Would you both be willing to come to Earth for a few days?" He asked. "I am sure my oldest little sister can hold the fort down for you."

His parents nodded in agreement.

* * *

Rachel was making dinner when Rook called and she answered her phone. "Hey, Honey," she said with a smile.

"Hey, Baby," he said. "We are on our way."

Summer, who had been helping set the table, ran up to her mother. "Is that Daddy on the phone?" She asked excitedly.

Rachel chuckled. "Hold on, Hon, someone wants to say 'hi' to you," she said and handed the phone to the five year old girl.

Summer gave a happy giggle. "Hi, Daddy!" She said excitedly.

Rook chuckled in amusement. "Hello, Summer," he said with a smile.

"Are Grandma and Grandpa with you?" She asked hopefully.

Rook noted the surprise on his parents' faces and he chuckled. "They certainly are, Summer. Can you and Forrest say 'hi' to them?" He asked.

Summer motioned her brother over and they held the phone together. "Hi, Grandma! Hi, Grandpa!" They said in unison.

Rachel couldn't stop smiling when they did that and Rook chuckled again. "Are you almost back home, Daddy?" Forrest asked hopefully.

"Almost, sport," said Rook. "We will be landing in about ten minutes."

The siblings cheered before handing the phone back to their mother, who was still smiling. "Ever since you told them about your mother and father, they've been hyped about meeting their grandparents," she said.

"Mother and Father are eager to meet Summer and Forrest too," said Rook.

Rachel chuckled. "Anyhow, dinner's almost ready and I have one of the guestrooms ready for your folks," she said. "See you soon, love."

"See you soon, my love," Rook said as he then concentrated on entering Earth's atmosphere without being detected. Rook Bralla was surprised when she saw the size of the Mansion.

"This is the house you bought for your fiancée, Blonko?" She asked.

"Yes, Mother," Rook said respectfully. "It was my engagement gift to her and a gift for my friends who became my extended family."

Rook Da smiled at his wife. "Rachel has done a wonderful job making it a home," he said.

They soon landed and Rook led them inside, going into the kitchen. Forrest saw him and jumped up. "Daddy!" He said happily.

"Daddy's home!" Summer cried out happily.

Rachel, who had just come in to grab one of the serving dishes piled with food, smiled as she went up to Rook and gave him a welcome home kiss before turning to greet her in-laws. "Rook Da. Rook Bralla, welcome," she said with a smile.

"Thank you, dear," said Rook Bralla as she hugged Rachel and Rook Da also hugged Rachel. "Our son chose a fine woman to be our daughter-in-law."

Rachel smiled and indicated to the two children hugging Rook. "These two are Summer and Forrest, your grandchildren," she said.

The two siblings looked up at their grandparents and suddenly felt a bit shy, making their parents smile as Rachel kneeled down to their height. "They won't say anything bad about you two," she whispered so only they could hear her.

That helped the kids a bit and Forrest went up to Rook Da, who picked him up and smiled. "To think, my wife and I are the only Revonnahganders to have human children as our grandchildren," he said.

Rook Bralla smiled. "We are very lucky indeed," she said, picking up Summer, who had come up to her. "And such adorable grandchildren at that too."

Summer instantly liked her new grandmother and hugged her. "Love you, Grandma," she said.

Forrest hugged his new grandfather. "Love you, Grandpa," he said.

"We love you two as well, little ones," said Rook Da as he and Rook Bralla traded children, Summer begging for a piggyback ride from her grandfather and Forrest asking his grandmother to tell him about Revonnah.

As Rachel and Rook finished getting the table set up for dinner, they watched as Summer laughed and held on to Rook Da as he gave her a piggyback right and listened and Rook Bralla was telling Forrest about the Amber Ogia, a plant that was important to Revonnah's livelihood.

The two kids soaked up the attention and Rachel smiled at Rook. "This was a great idea," she said to him. "Not only are the kids forgetting about what happened earlier, but they got to meet their grandparents and their grandparents got to meet them."

"Very true," said Rook. "And Mother and Father are enjoying their visit."

Rachel smiled as Rook hugged her from behind and she leaned her head on his shoulder.

Forrest and Summer, in the meantime, were just happy to have gained more family who loved them as much as their parents did.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
